High School
by LesboDyke
Summary: Established Red Swan with sweet and smushy feelings... also, very sensitive issues surrounding Self harm, and contrary to the title, it is NOT within a High School Setting!


**Pauley: This is kinda sensitive and sweet and smushy and yeah.. enjoy :-)**

* * *

"What do you mean you never finished High School?" Ruby asked incredulously. Emma just shrugged as she threw herself down on their sofa with a flump.

"It's not a big deal Rubes. I'm smart enough, I just never finished School... I wanted out of there as soon as I could, I hated it, it was hell..." Ruby just raised an eyebrow before settling down next to Emma.

"Education is important Ems..."

"School however is another matter all together." Emma countered instantly as she began to rub her stomach uneasily. She didn't like where this conversation was heading and wanted nothing more than to just have it over and done with and for them to be eating dinner together and joking about the idiots at Granny's that day.

Ruby just rolled her eyes, but let the subject drop and went to make dinner. Emma sighed, glad that the conversation was over.  
"I'm heading to grab a shower, I'll see you in a minute." Ruby gave a noise of agreement as Emma slipped out of the room.

* * *

_Emma was in the school bathroom, hiding from the other students. She didn't like it here anymore than she had in middle school. In fact, she probably liked it less, but she wasn't going to take it lying down... she did, however, need a few minutes to collect herself. She reached deep into her bag and pulled out the Swiss Army knife one of the older boys in the Home had given her before he was shipped off to the Army.  
Dropping her pants carefully, she examined her thighs to find a clean and safe spot, before pressing the blade down and pulling it back, watching the blood pool. I then did the same thing to the other leg, before pressing a piece of tissue each cut and replaced her trousers before leaving the cubicle and re-entering to busy corridor._

"_Oi Orphy!"_

"_Orphy!"_

"_No-one wanted you before, and we don't want you now!"_

_The taunts appeared to be closing in on Emma and she began panicking._

"Em!"

_Emma looked around for the friendly sounding voice, but the taunts were getting louder, almost drowning out the friendly voice._

"Lemur! Emma! Ems! Come on! Sweetie wake up!"

Emma shot upright, Ruby next to her, her hand on Emma's shoulder and a concerned look on her face. Emma concentrated on steadying her breathing and calming her heartbeat.

"You wanna tell me what's wrong Lemur?" Ruby asked, gently rubbing Emma's back as she rested her head gently on Emma's shoulder. Emma shook her head before turning her face to catch Ruby's lips in a heated kiss.  
"Emma..." Ruby tried to protest as Emma's hands begin to wander.

"Ruby." Emma moaned as her hands reverently cupped the Brunette's breasts.

"Emma!" Ruby said, more forcibly this time, grabbing Emma's hands and tugging them away.  
"Emma... We can't. You're scared and something is wrong... Please, talk to me Lemur..."

Emma backed away, shrinking to the head of the bed and curling up into herself, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms securely around them.  
Ruby moved up and sat next to her, offering Emma a hug, which Emma accepting, remaining in the same coiled position, only leaning into Ruby slightly, enjoying the other woman's body heat.

"What's bothering you Ems?" Ruby asked, rubbing one of Emma's arms and kissing the top of her head gently. Emma shook her head once more.

At some point, in that same position, they somehow fell asleep.

* * *

_Emma was back in the corridor and the voices were shouting again, the same insults that she had endured for many years throughout her schooling._

_She looked down to find the blood was pooling around her ankles, and her trousers were soaked through with crimson._

"_No!" She cried, pressing her palms to her thighs, desperately trying to stop the bleeding as she prayed internally for it all to stop._

_Part of her didn't want to bleeding to stop, part of her wanted to bleed to death, however the stronger part of her convinced her to keep her hands pressed on where she was bleeding, even though it appeared not to be doing much._

Emma jerked awake, tears streaming down her face before she realised she was in her bead, still wrapped in Ruby's arms, although her sudden movement had woken the other woman also.

"Shhh Ems." Ruby soothed, instantly knowing that something was wrong.

"Rubes... Would you still love me if I was broken?" Emma asked as she tried to hold in the sobs that were currently trying to wrack her body. Ruby was shocked, what could Emma mean?

"Lemur, I would love you if you were two feet tall and falling to pieces." Emma smiled slightly at her girlfriends antics before snuggling closer to Ruby.  
"What do you mean would I still love you if you were broken?" Emma's whole body shook, but her head didn't this time.

"The reason I didn't finish school... I was sent to a... A psychiatric facility..." Ruby felt her eye's go wide, but she didn't let Emma know of her surprise as she gently kissed the top of Emma's head once more and resumed the rubbing motion on Emma's arm.  
"I was..." Emma stood and dropped her trousers, something she had never done before in the light. Emma always insisted that the lights were off and that Ruby couldn't touch below her waist. Ruby couldn't help the gasp of surprise that slipped out of her mouth at the sight of the mottled scars on her girlfriends legs.

"Emma... What happened?" Ruby asked, her voice small, as if she was scared that the slightest noise would startle Emma. Emma pulled up her pants and crawled back over to Ruby and snuggled into her side, shaking slightly, so Ruby pulled the blanket over both of them.

"I was scared... Everyone... God this makes me sound so pathetic." Emma scoffed and curled further into Ruby.

"Ems, you cannot sound pathetic to me. You are one of the strongest people I know." Ruby soothed, once again kissing the top of her girlfriends head.

"Everyone in school found out that I was an orphan and... well, kids can be cruel. They used to tell me that no-one wanted me..."

"Oh Lemur... I never want you to believe that again. I want you, and I will always want you." Emma smiled and reached up to kiss Ruby.

This time the brunette allowed it before kissing down Emma's neck and reaching down to remove Emma's sweatpants.  
Ruby moved down and placed a kiss on the lowest scar, whispering  
"You're beautiful"  
Before moving up to the next scar and kissing that, muttering  
"I love you"

This process was repeated until Ruby had kissed all of Emma's scars and the tear tracks were shining on Emma's face.

Emma almost came on the spot when Ruby finally kissed her core.  
Ruby was loving and gentle and Emma's orgasm was slow and comforting, like a warm wave washing over her, rather than the usual sharp shock she experienced.

Ruby carefully kissed back up until she reached Emma's lips and captured them in a languid kiss.

"We should sleep..." Emma murmured when they separated.

Ruby looked over Emma's shoulder to see their electric alarm clock glowing with the numbers 6:39AM and she sighed. She quickly grabbed her Cell Phone to send a text to Granny telling her that she wouldn't be attending work today before lying down and pulling Emma with her.

"Sleep now Lemur. And have Sweet dreams this time." She whispered as she kissed Emma's forehead before both of them slipped into a blissful, dreamless sleep.


End file.
